


I loved you so

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: It's 2018, Louis and Harry reminisce about their relationship.Will they forgive each other and fall in love all over again or is it just too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles

Harry stared out the window from him his bed.                                                                He sighed.

It had been 3 years since Louis and Harry had took a break from one direction and broke up for a while. 2 years since they had a divorce. They had been fighting for years and years. Harry hated that. It had only been in 2015 when all their choices came crashing on them. But Harry still remembered how him and Louis had begun, how they fell in love.

**2010 - X-factor**

**_Harry went into the X-factor toilets and hurried to a pissoir._ **

**_He had been holding it while he mingled with a few people. He unzipped his pants and accidentally sprayed his pee onto a light brown haired boy. "oops!" Harry said smiling sheepishly. "Hi." the light brown haired boy said smiling at him. Harry smiled and stared into his beautiful  sea green eyes for a little too long. "you're the guy with the good voice right?" Louis asked Harry. "ummm...am I?" Harry asked smiling. Louis nodded  and walked over to his cubicle, his member still hanging out of his pants. Harry stared at it."you're Harry Styles right? It'll be your turn to audition soon?" Louis had asked him. Harry nodded. "I'm Louis" Louis said smiling. Harry nodded still starting._ _"How about a picture ?" Louis asked smiling at him "I know you're going to be big one day, I just know it"_ **

**_Harry nodded and zipped up his pants. Louis did the same. Then Harry wiped his hands on his pants." I'll ask my mum to take one for us!" Louis said smiling. "come on!" Louis said smiling at him and taking his hand and dragging him along. "hey mum that's Harry!" Louis said pointing at him. "oh hello!" Johannah said smiling at him. It was strange. Harry felt like he was at home. He had just met Louis but, Louis felt like home. "picture mum!" Louis said handing his mother his phone. Johannah told the boys to stand closer together. Louis and Harry stood closer together. Johannah snapped a picture of them together. Johannah smiled at Harry. Louis smiled at Harry too._ **

_**Then Harry's phone starting buzzing. Harry shot Louis an apologetic look before he took the call. "Felicity hey!" Harry said smiling. "how was the audition babe, I bet it was amazing!" Felicity smiling. "I haven't auditioned yet babe." Harry said quietly, strangely not wanting Louis to hear that he had a girlfriend. "oh I'm sorry, call me when it's happened!" Felicity said happily. Harry smiled. "I will babe" he said smiling. "good, I love you baby!" Felicity had said smiling. Harry smiled and nodded. "Ditto!" he said smiling.** _

_**He couldn't get himself to say it. Couldn't get himself to say I love you.** _

Harry sighed and got out of bed. He walked to his kitchen and poured himself a drink.        He then took a seat on his couch. 

He  put his head in his hands. 

**"** God !" he groaned. 

Then he just sat there not really knowing what he was waiting for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis Tomlinson

Louis looked out the window. He wondered wether Harry was looking out the window too, thinking of him. Louis didn't even remember why he started to think about Harry. It was probably because of a car that passed by his house which played half a heart, a song Louis sang to Harry to apologize when they had fights. Up until it all became too much. In 2015 everything came crashing down on them. That argument then caused them to end everything. To give up on them.

**2015, Louis & Harry's apartment **

**Louis walked into the apartment he and Harry had shared.                                             Louis heard the tv but didn't understand anything the people were saying and what channel Harry was watching.**

**Harry's eyes were glued onto the tv. Louis walked over to Harry. "I'm home love!" Louis said smiling. "Why lou?" Harry asked frowning. Louis shrugged. "What's wrong?" He asked Harry. Louis noticed that Harry's eyes were red and looked like he had just cried. "What's wrong Hazza?" Louis asked worried sitting next to Harry on the couch. "I don't know what to believe anymore lou, they say you're going to be a father!" Harry said putting his head in his hands.**

**Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't want it to be true. Not the father part, he wanted that more than anything. But the part where he cheated on Harry with  Brianna Jungwirth. "You cheated on me?!?" Harry asked angrily. "Hazza I'm sorry" Louis said frowning. "You know if you wanted an open relationship Louis, an open marriage I would have been totally ok with that!" Harry said raising his voice a little. "I don't want an open relationship Harry!" Louis said raising his voice too.**

**"Then why did you do it Lou?" Harry asked. "BECAUSE WE'RE NEVER TOGETHER ANYMORE!!!!" Louis screamed. "WHAT SO BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE SEX THAT OFTEN ANYMORE IT MEANS THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE?!?!?" Harry screamed back at Louis. "NO IT'S NOT JUST THAT HAZZA!" Louis screamed. "THEN WHAT IS IT WHY DID YOU DO IT?!?!?" Harry asked screaming with tears in his eyes. "YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Louis screamed.**

**"YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING EITHER!!!!!" Harry screamed. "WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR AGES NOW HARRY WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STOP?!?!?!?" Louis asked screaming tears streaming down his face. "WHEN YOU FREAKING MAN UP AND TELL PEOPLE WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON BEHIND THEIR EYES, WHEN YOU TELL THEM WE'RE TOGETHER!!!!!!!" Harry screamed tears flowing down his face too. "YOU KNOW WE CANNOT DO THAT WE MADE AN AGREEMENT WITH MODEST AND SYCO AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE OK WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Louis screamed.**

**"BLOODY HELL LOUIS I WAS 16 THEN!!!!!!!! YOU WERE 18 WE DID'NT KNOW SHIT!" Harry screamed. "I know" Louis said putting his head in his hands. "What are we doing Louis, this fighting does us no good and we know this." Harry said sighing. "We love each other that's why?" Louis said making it sound more like a question. "I think we should get a divorce " Harry said after a minute of silence.**

**Louis blinked then looked at him. "Why?" Louis asked crying. "We can't lie to ourselves anymore, we both want different things, I already got the divorce papers you can sign them tonight, I've already signed them." Harry said getting up and taking out an envelope from his bag and throwing it onto Louis' lap. "Why?" Louis asked again. Harry sighed and looked at Louis. "We were young Louis, we were in love maybe we did all these things too soon." Harry said crying too. "What are you saying. We shouldn't have gotten married, you regret marrying me?" Louis asked crying. Harry walked over to Louis and kissed him.**

**"I don't regret anything Lou" Harry said pulling away "and I don't want to start regretting things now". Louis didn't want to understand Harry but he did. So he signed the papers and gave them to Harry. "What about one direction?" Louis asked. "We need a break from that too, honestly I think we just really need a while apart "Harry said sighing . Louis nodded. "Ok" Louis said "we can talk to the boys about it tomorrow."** **Harry nodded.**

**Louis couldn't sleep that night.**

_Louis stared out the window and sighed._

_Then after a good 2 minutes he got up and made himself a cup of tea. The last time he had seen Harry was when he preformed in the X-Factor with Steve._

_Things were still very awkward between him and Harry. They hadn't spoken, hadn't called, hadn't texted, hadn't anything._

_And Louis missed him badly._


End file.
